Bro's Return
by UPlover
Summary: Eddy's Brother returns to the cul-de-sac for revenge. I do not own anything!


Bro dragged the screaming Eddy through the snowy dark forest. The whole way Eddy's flailing body left a trail through the snow hoping that someone would curiously wonder what the tracks were from and follow. Eddy had a thought about where his brother was taking him. He had to get away.

"Let me go!" Eddy screamed, feeling cold snow run down his shirt.

"You think I'd forget about you slamming me in the face with a door?" Bro's sinister voice spoke. His head only turned halfway around his shoulder to peer at his brother. That evil smile was enough to make anyone want to jump out from their skin.

Just then, Eddy was lifted off his feet briefly being choked at his neckline. He was dropped onto the ground. Once he was able to gather his thoughts together after having the wind knocked out of him his reflection stared back at him through the icy mirror of the pond.

"Dad took me to this lake when I was five," Bro said to Eddy as he pressed his little brothers face into the ice. His brother was staring at the lake as if he were seeing two ghosts. A man with his child. The child jumping into the water wanting to swim with the fish. And the man furiously jumping in to rescue and then snapping the child for his actions. "All I wanted to do was swim with the fish, but Mom and Dad took it as something being wrong with me."

"Please, let me go?" Eddy quivered.

"What, and ruin the fun?"

Eddy heard a clicking noise. Not the annoying clicking sound a clock would make. This clicking noise was much too intimidating as a metal object with an oval shaped opening lightly tapped the back of his head. "Don't spoil it, pipsqueak. You always like playing things safe."

"Let him go."

Never had Eddy been so relieved to hear Edd's voice in his entire life. He was able to get out from the attic in which his brother had bolted shut.

"Ah, girlfriend, come to join your friend for a swim?" Eddy's Brother purred looking at the boy.

Edd slowly walked forwards with his heart pounding. "Don't you dare hurt him," he gritted through his teeth.

Bro took the gun away from Eddy's head, still restraining him with his foot.

"I think you need to learn some manners, girlfriend."

"Stop calling me that," Edd's voice wouldn't sit still. His face was edged with fear and terror, mixed with anger.

"Ah, now ain't that cute. Gettin' all angry with me. What say you come- OW!"

Eddy bit into Bro's leg causing him to fall backwards on the ice. The gun slid away on the slippery surface sliding into the middle of the pond.

Eddy scrambled to his feet and ran as quickly, and carefully, as he could. He saw movies where people were able to run at high speed on ice. Clearly, none of them were even in a situation like the danger he was in right now. Eddy could hear the footsteps pounding along the ice. Eddy shut his eyes, briefly praying to anyone who could hear that he and Edd would get out of this alive.

Bro lunged at him, practically stomping out all the air out of Eddy. The impact of the crash cracked open the ice only inches from them revealing the frigid water swirling around.

"First the door, and then you bite me? Wow, you're becoming an animal," Bro's voice whispering into his ear made Eddy freeze up like a statue, especially being pressed against the cracking ice with little floods of water seeping out.

Eddy heard the same clicking noise, but this time it wasn't more distant.

He was able to look up and see Edd holding the gun with shaking hands.

"Get away from him," Edd said again. His voice, his hands, his whole body shook. His eyes were tearing up from the cold air whisping through the trees and the withering fear that he may actually holding an object made to kill.

Bro made this sinister smile and laughed as he slowly got up from the ice. "I don't think you know how to use that gun," The man toyed.

"That's true," Edd said, staring deep into the man's dark gray eyes.

"Why don't you give me that gun so I can…"

A shot rang out across the forest waking animals from their slumber.

Everything was dead silent as Bro stumbled backwards holding his bloody stomach. He disappeared under the frigid water.

Edd shook so violently that he even began hyperventilating. Eddy went up to his friend and held him by the arms.

"It's okay, you did it."

Edd dropped the gun to the ice.

But the nightmare didn't end there.

Bro burst out from the icy water grabbing Edd by his thick orange jacket.

In seconds Eddy grabbed both Edd and the gun, but was dragged under the surface.

The frigid water made it impossible for them to think or see anything as both boys struggled to get loose from Bro's grip. Blood mixed in with the water. Bro's eyes were as alive as ever. That smile. That horrid smile.

In the corner of his eye Eddy saw his brother bang Edd's head into the ice.

Eddy could feel his heart throbbing when Edd's lifeless body sank to the surface.

Bro was trying to strangle Eddy now. Eddy could feel the air leaving his body, but he couldn't go out this way.

The gun went off once more.

Blood flowed out from Bro's head. Bro's piercing eyes sank with him and his body.

Eddy was running out of air, but with one last gulp he swam down and grabbed Edd.

Eddy struggled out from the water. His whole body was numb from the cold. He dragged himself and Edd's body away from the ice. The snow wasn't the best place but it was only near hard surface they had.

"Edd?"

No response.

"No, I'm not losing you again!"

Eddy performed C.P.R and breathed for his friend. He did it for so long until he felt there was no air left in him. Tears streaked his face. His best friend wouldn't wake up.

"Breathe, Goddamn it!"

And Edd started coughing up the water.

They cradled one another never wanting to let go feeling the warmth return to their bodies.

"Y-You saved me," Edd croaked.

"No," Eddy touched his face. "You saved me."

And Eddy kissed him. The other was taken aback, but Edd reciprocated making their bodies warm once more.


End file.
